In the past, editing and creating videos was a difficult and expensive process, usually carried out by professional film and video editors and producers. However, in recent times, the amount of video footage has been growing greatly, due to the decrease in cost and increase in availability of digital video making equipment.
Commonly, parents will take copious amounts of video footage of their children for example, at school events or at home. However, this footage is usually left in its raw form, and is not further edited, except by the rare person who may learn to use a commercially available video editing software product. But even such people as these, who may learn how to edit movies, generally do not gain sufficient experience at this task to be able to provide a professional product.
Additionally, if a cost effective and simple process for creating a professional video product were available, then more people would avail themselves of it. A high quality and reasonable cost video product would allow schools, for example, to create a video DVD of their students and classes, in place of the traditional school photo. Such video product could also be provided to schools and teachers as a kit, with a minimum level of training provided, resulting in a professional DVD showing the students, to be sold to the parents, and provided to the school as a record, for instance.
There have been other attempts to edit video material in a cost effective form. For example the “WeddingDVD.com” (www.weddingdvd.com) organisation, takes wedding footage, creates a DVD from this, and provides a DVD and also makes a “streaming video” version available over the internet. However, it appears that this organisation processes the raw footage in the normal manner, using a conventional editing process, where skilled editors create output in a non-standardised way.
As mentioned previously, educated amateurs can use a software editing product, such as “Adobe Premier” to convert raw footage into a final version on the DVD. However, these amateurs would attempt to follow conventional editing techniques, which are time consuming. Scaling up such an approach would not be suitable for handling a large volume of raw throughput. Also, having to use trained staff in order to carry out this approach would make the final product expensive for consumers.
Therefore, there would be a ready market for a system that allows people to take their raw video footage, and to process it so as to create professional seeming video works or movies. This could be carried out by the people themselves, or by other people who may set up a small business to do this, but without the need to master all the skills that professional film editors and producers must learn, and which otherwise would take many years to achieve.